The Aftermath right after the falling avalanche accident
Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Sid Chang passed away in the falling accident during the avalanche. Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, Lana, Lola, Leni, Luna, Luan, Luna, Zach, Adelaide and Ian were at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment. Leni: "It's like a terrible dream vision." Lori: "Yeah right, Sid took her entire life saving all of us from the avalanche, that was literally brave and heroic of her indeed." Luna: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well." Lisa: "You do?" Lynn: "Of course we do, man, Adelaide was seriously crying for the very 1st time." Lana: "Well, she's gone for good right now," Lola: "and we need to move on." Narrator: Then Lincoln began looking around for Ronnie Anne and she wasn't there. Lincoln: "Hey, where's Ronnie Anne?" Lisa: "Oh, she's in her bedroom on the 2nd floor," Lucy: "ever since Sid passed away, Ronnie Anne's been coped up in there." Lana: "Yeah right," Lola: "and she's been depressed an awful lot." Lincoln: "Hmm, wait right here, I'll go see how she's doing." Lisa: "Lincoln, come back, wait!" Lincoln: "I really don't like to see Ronnie Anne this depressed, so I'll go speak to her right away." Narrator: Lincoln went right up to the 2nd floor, knocked right on Ronnie Anne's bedroom door and entered Ronnie Anne's bedroom. Narrator: Meanwhile in her bedroom, Ronnie Anne had been having flashbacks of her and Sid, when she was dying and when she was still alive. Sid: "Thanks a bunch, you guys, I'm super lucky I saved.....your.....entire.......life." *She passes away peacefully in Ronnie Anne's Arms* Ronnie Anne: "Why did you need to pass away, Sid?" Sid gave Ronnie Anne a glow in the dark Frisbee at a carnival and Ronnie Anne was amazed by it. Ronnie Anne: "Whoa, Sid, this is super thrilling!" Sid: "I got it for you, Ronnie Anne, now you'll have that glow in the dark Frisbee to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place." Ronnie Anne: "I really love it, Sid, thanks a bunch." Sid: "You're welcome, Ronnie Anne." Narrator: Ronnie Anne remembered Sid's beautiful smiling face. Ronnie Anne: "Sid's deceased 'cause of what happened and it's my entire fault." Lincoln (off screen): "Ronnie Anne?" Narrator: Ronnie Anne looked up and she saw Lincoln right at the door. Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, I'm not coming outta here." Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright." Ronnie Anne: "It's not gonna be alright." Narrator: Ronnie Anne walked up to the wall. Ronnie Anne: "Sid was my best friend for life and skateboarding and karaoke dance off partner. we were about to become karaoke dance off super stars in a karaoke dance off music video, she was always there for me and everybody, and right now, she's deceased 'cause of what happened and also 'cause of me." Narrator: Lincoln's eyes widened. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, it's not your entire fault." Ronnie Anne: "It is my entire fault, I should've passed away and Sid would've been safe and secure." Lincoln: "Come on, Ronnie Anne, quit blaming yourself, Sid didn't wanna see you get killed off, that's why she passed away instead of you." Narrator: Ronnie Anne sank to her knee caps and she sighed depressingly. Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, I can't move on any longer, none of this would've happened if that avalanche never occured." Narrator: Lincoln knelt right in front of her and he replied to her. Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Sid's gone for entire life, she's in the skies of heaven right now." Ronnie Anne: "I still miss her, Lincoln, I miss her more than anything." Narrator: Lincoln put his right arm around Ronnie Anne's right shoulder and Ronnie Anne let out another depressed heavy sigh. Ronnie Anne: "I'm gonna be alone for good." Lincoln: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Ronnie Anne you still got me, Clyde and my sisters along with Ian, Adelaide and Zach on your team, and we'll all make sure no avalanches happen again." Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, I-" Lincoln: "No, Ronnie Anne, don't say that, it's gonna be alright." Narrator: Lincoln gave Ronnie Anne a nice gentle snuggle and they both fell asleep. Narrator: Lisa broke down in tear drops and Lola put her right arm around her right shoulder. Lisa: "Lola, I really miss Sid more than anything in the universe." Lola: "I know, Lisa, I miss her as well too." Narrator: Lynn and Luna were watching Lisa weep silently. Lynn: "Man, I sure hope this ends real soon." Luna: "You're absolutely right, Lynn, I hate to see us end up like this for the rest of their entire lives." Narrator: Lynn put her right hand on Luna's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Sid 1 last time. Rest in heavenly peace, Sid Chang, we'll all miss you for eternity. Category:Tragic Category:Deaths